


Terrible Aim

by Homer



Series: Supergirl - College AU Prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (not just the snow is fluffy), College AU, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Snowball Fights, University AU, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer/pseuds/Homer
Summary: Prompt: “A snowball fight broke out on campus and for some reason, we decided to go after each other.”Winter themed prompt for a College AU





	Terrible Aim

**Author's Note:**

> What is UP y'all? If you followed my other works - don't worry, I'm planning on giving them a complete overhaul and writing some new content before reuploading. They're not gone forever!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some meet-cute shenanigans from our favorite duo

                The salt rocks crunched and crackled beneath Lena’s feet. _Were the sidewalks on campus always this steep?_ Every step created another puff of fog from her mouth while Lena attempted to tighten her backpack straps with her gloved hands. It’s not like it was terribly cold – a brisk thirty degrees out.

                Lena’s eyes flickered over towards a group of students on a snow-covered basketball court, their shouts drawing her attention. Two guys were attempting to heft up a beach-ball sized snowball to shoot into the basketball hoop, a blonde-haired girl standing under it.

                “C’mon guys! Don’t be such wimps, you can shoot that!”

                “Kara _, mmpfh_ , it’s heavy!”

                “Oh, geez guys fine. _You_ stand here and _I’ll_ shoot it, okay?”

                The two men dropped the giant snowball which, surprisingly, didn’t break on impact.

                “Alright James, Winn, huddle real close under there, okay?” The girl bent into a squat and easily raised the giant snowball to her chest in shooting position. “Three! Two! One!”

                With a grunt and a bit of a jump, the blonde managed to get the ball of snow into the air. It kept going higher, and higher, and higher; completely missing the backboard and heading towards a small group of students heading towards the cafeteria building.

                “Oh, hey, look out!” The girl yells. “Ummm! FORE!!”

                One of the students manages to turn and see the giant snowball heading towards them, right before it lands and hits a lip of concrete, spraying the five of them with snow. They appear a little dazed, but one of them recovered without missing a beat by yelling “this means war!” and throwing a snowball towards the students on the basketball court.

                It was a very bad throw, and Lena would’ve seen it had she been paying attention to the group on the sidewalk rather than the apparently, very ripped girl on the basketball court.

                It smashes Lena right in the chest – sending flecks of snow down the front of her shirt.

                “Ow!”

                Her exclamation was unnoticed.

                Screams of either joy or cold were now flooding her ears. A few stray snowballs were heading her way. Lena tried to dodge them the best she could, boots scraping on the sidewalk searching for traction. She was hit two ore three more times before she thought ‘ _Alright, that’s it. This isn’t even my war!_ ’

                Her first target was, obviously, the man who accidentally struck her and started this whole fiasco. Quickly rounding out a few snowballs, Lena took a step into the shin-deep snow and searched for her target.

                Ah! There he was. He was “hiding” behind the basketball hoop post trying to dodge the blonde girl’s throws. Lena wound an arm back, aimed, and fired.

                Direct hit to the back of his beanie-covered head.

                He whirled around to find who threw it, his eyes meeting Lena’s. Before he could manage to throw one back, the blonde girl threw one at him again and hit him right in the ear.

                “I got you, Mike!” The blonde girl laughed.

                “Mike” let out a little huff and changed targets.

                Blonde girl’s eyes now met Lena’s. A flicker of mischief appeared right before a smug smile.

                “Oh no,” Lena started, “I wasn’t a part of this. I’m collateral damage.”

The blonde girl had been slowly approaching Lena all throughout her short dialogue; Lena backing off in response.

“Mike, was it? His aim is terrible and happened to hit me.”

The blonde started tossing a snowball up and down to herself, the glint in her eyes having grown ever so slightly.

Lena still had two snowballs tucked into her arm, one in hand, granted, but she knew that this girl had much better aim than Mike did, even if her strength was a little off.

The girl raised her arm a bit.

“I swear, if you throw that snowball at me I’ll- _augh!_ ”

Blonde girl’s throw aimed true. It hit Lena right at her heart. The blonde’s head was thrown back in laughter and Lena knew that now was her best opportunity.

She threw back.

“Ack!” The blonde fell flat backwards, Lena’s snowball having hit her straight in the face. Snow was stuck behind the blonde’s glasses, the girl creating a comical face as she shrieked from the cold pressing into her cheeks and eyes.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh.

The girl scraped her face off and with squinted eyes checked her glasses for damage, before standing and starting to run after Lena.

“I’m gonna get you for that!”

Lena took off.

Backpack jangling behind her and nothing but pavement in front of her, in a way, Lena almost felt free. But the pounding, crunching sound of boots not far behind her only prompted her to laugh. A quick turn of the head gave Lena a shot of the blonde laughing while trying to create another snowball in her hands as she was running – no easy feat.

“You can’t catch me!”

“I can try!”

Lena laughed again as she turned a corner, but not for long. She quickly slid on a patch of black ice and landed on her side, sliding to a gentle stop into a snow drift against a pale brick building.

“Oh my god! Are you okay!?” The blonde carefully walked over the invisible ice, and gently laid a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“I- I don’t know.”

“Okay, uhm, okay. Let’s get you out of this snow drift at least, alright?” The blonde reached out to Lena, helping her stand. “Does anything hurt? I’m so sorry I got so caught up in this and you looked like you were having fun – I didn’t misread you, did I? Oh! I’m Kara by the way.”

“Lena.”

A wide grin was shot her way.

“Actually, my, _mmph_ , my knee hurts. A lot.”

“Oh! Yes! I’d say I’d get some ice for it but right now that’s like, the last thing you need.”

Lena shot Kara a wry smile.

“Here, just, ah, throw your arm over my shoulders. Do you need me to carry your backpack? I can put it on if you don’t mind if it’ll help you.”

Lena didn’t have much time to argue against the bubbly blonde. She just moved her arm over her shoulders for her as if she agreed. It was for the best, Lena was sure she would have gotten flustered trying to figure out how Kara wanted to help her.

“My backpack’s fine.”

“Oh, okay good.” They took a few steps together. “I should probably ask you if you wanted to go to the clinic or to your dorm. Where would you like to go, Lena?”

“I think the clinic is closest to my class, so there’s fine please.”

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Kara posed a question.

“You’re not seriously going to go to class injured, are you?”

Lena laughed. “Unless they specifically say to stay off of it, yes, I’m going to class.” _I’d go anyway_ , she thought.

“That would suck,” Kara said, face making a slight pout.

Lena forced down a smile.

 

                ----

                Lena hobbled out of the clinic examination room with a knee brace and some crutches, some care instructions in hand. She turned back to speak with the front desk assistant one last time to verify her check-up date, when a voice popped up behind her.

                “What’d they say?”

                If whirling around on crutches was possible, Lena did so in that moment.

                “Kara?”

                Kara made a small wave and said a quiet “hi.”

                “Why are you still here?”

                “I felt bad that I got you hurt; I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

                Lena’s heart softened.

                “So, Alex, is she okay?”

                “Kara, you know the rules I can’t just tell you information about patients.”

                “Okay, wait. How do you two know each other?” Lena said, motioning between Kara and the front desk assistant.

                “Oh!” Kara starts. “Alex is my sister. She’s in a med graduate program.”

                “Managed to get this job as an internship through the school so I can’t complain,” Alex shrugs. “But, _Kara_ , that doesn’t mean I can tell you how all your classmates are doing. It’s their own private information. If Lena doesn’t care, I’ll tell you, but ultimately, it’s up to her,” she finished, casting her sister a pointed look.

                Lena looked back at Kara. Kara looked at her expectantly. Lena rolled her eyes and waved Alex the okay.

                “She’s got a sprained knee, Kara. That about sums it up. A little bruised on that side of course, but nothing worth noting.”

                “Should she be walking on it?”

                “Well, not really. That’s what the crutches are for. Doc recommended she take the weekend nice and easy though. Do some RICE steps.”

                “Sooo, does that mean she should go to class today?”

                “Kara, oh my god.”

                “Probably not? I mean, Friday classes usually suck anyway. Sorry about those, Lena.” Alex sent an apologetic smile. “Also sorry about my sister, she’s a pain. Well, at least a pain when other people are in pain. So have fun with that. I’m working, otherwise I’d try to get her to leave you be,” she shrugs. “Have fun.”

                "Where's your dorm, Lena? Let me walk you back."

Lena’s eyes flicker back to Kara’s. She’s grinning like sunshine. Lena rolls her eyes and tells Alex thank you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more College AU prompts? I have a couple saved and I'm thinking of mostly focusing on one-shots / short multi-chaps. Let me know in the comments, or hit me up on Tumblr @uhb-sessed! :)
> 
> Have a great holiday everyone, and Merry Christmas Adam!


End file.
